disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hong Kong International Theme Parks
Hong Kong International Theme Parks Ltd."Background information on Hong Kong Disneyland" (November 2, 1999) Hong Kong Special Administrative Region Govt. (HKITP) is an incorporated company jointly owned by The Walt Disney Company (TWDC) and the Government of Hong Kong, founded in 1999. It owns and operates the Hong Kong Disneyland Resort, on Lantau Island, Hong Kong. Shareholdings At the start, the Hong Kong Government held a 57% stake, while The Walt Disney Company had 43%. But after the expansion plans were announced in 2009, when The Walt Disney Company invested HK$3.63 billion (US$465 million), Hong Kong Government's holdings were reduced to 52% while The Walt Disney Company's shares increased to 48%."Disney, Hong Kong govt agree to park expansion" (30 June 2009) Channel News Asia Board of Directors The Board of HKITP has a membership of 11 directors. The Hong Kong Government appoints five directors while the Walt Disney Company appoints four directors. Two independent non-executive directors are jointly appointed by the Hong Kong Government and the Walt Disney Company. Chairmanship rotates annually between the government-appointed directors and the Disney-appointed directors. * Chairman: William T. Ernest, President and Managing Director, Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Asia * Members ** Siu-cheung Albert Au, independent non-executive director ** Mou-sing Payson Cha, independent non-executive director ** Chan Ka Keung, Secretary for Financial Services and the Treasury, Hong Kong Government ** Man-yee Betty Choi, Senior Vice President, Regional Counsel, Asia Pacific Legal Affairs, TWDC (Asia Pacific) Limited ** John Tsang, Financial Secretary, Hong Kong Government ** James S. Hunt, Executive Vice President and Chief Financial Officer, Walt Disney Parks & Resorts ** Carrie Lam, Secretary for Development, Hong Kong Government ** Gregory So, Secretary for Commerce and Economic Development, Hong Kong Government ** Wai-hung Philip Yung, Commissioner for Tourism, Hong Kong Government Rita Lau resigned as Secretary for Commerce and Economic Development in April 2011 due to health problems and is replaced by Gregory So on 27 June 2011."Gregory So appointed Hong Kong's new commerce chief" (28 June 2011) English.news.cn - Xinhuanet.com . Executive Management Hong Kong Disneyland Resort is owned by the HKITP and operated by a fully owned Disney company, the Hong Kong Disneyland Management Limited. The managing director of Hong Kong Disneyland Resort is Andrew Kam, who reports to Bill Ernest, President and Managing Director, Walt Disney Parks & Resorts, Asia. Ernest reports to Al Weiss, president of Worldwide Operations for Walt Disney Parks and Resorts. Current Management * Managing Director, Hong Kong Disneyland Resort—Andrew Kam ** Vice President, Park Operations—Noble Coker ** Vice President, Hotel Operations—Peter Lowe ** Vice President, Entertainment and Costuming—Loren Jordan ** Vice President, Marketing—Maple Lee ** Vice President, Sales and Travel Trade Marketing—Aliana Ho ** Vice President, Pubblic Affairs—Bing-chung Lo ** Vice President, Human Resources—Christine Wong ** Chief Financial Officer—Michael Moriarty ** Director, Head of Legal—Raina Yeung ** Director, Project Management, WDI—Ian Price ** Director, Creative Development and Show Quality, WDI—Theron Skees Past Management: * Managing Director, Hong Kong Disneyland Resort—Bill Ernest (2006–2008; President of Walt Disney Parks & Resorts, Asia, 2008–Present) * Managing Director, Hong Kong Disneyland Resort—Don Robinson (2001–2006) References External links * Hong Kong International Theme Parks official website * Hong Kong Disneyland Resort official website * Hong Kong Disneyland Resort Project official website * Hong Kong Disneyland Resort background from the Government * Board of Directors Category:Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:Hong Kong Disneyland